Dark Memories
by Bitter Sweet Devil
Summary: Akira is a new member of Fairy Tail. There she met Laxus, Lucy and others. Little did everyone know she had a dark past and something was sealed inside of her. A night caused her past to reveal itself. How will she face her past? Sorry, i'm suck at summary. There is OC and probably ooc in this story.(Laxus X OC).
1. Chapter 1

**BSD: Okay, this is my first fanfiction for Fairy Tail. I'm really sorry for my grammar since English is not my native language.(And the title)**

**Laxus: Yes, you can only blame yourself, BSD.**

**BSD: Hey! You are not suppose to said that!**

**Akira: But, you got to admit, he is right though.**

**BSD: You are suppose to be on my side!**

**Akira: You should learn more, and stop daydreaming in school.**

**BSD : Hey, that was a secret.**

**Laxus: Real- (The volume was tuned down)**

**Lucy: Well, while the three continue on their logical argument lets read the story.**

**Wendy: BSD does not own any of us nor did Fairy Tail. She just own her OC. On with the story.**

* * *

***### Chapter 1 ###***  
"Hey, get back here! AKIRA!" Lucy shouted as she chased a hyperactive tomboy Akira. "No! I don't want to wear that!" she said as she run away from Lucy. Natsu and Gray try to catch her from both of her side but unfortunately she jump and Natsu and Gray crash into each other knocking both of them out of conscious. "AH! Not again, "Lucy said as she stopped, gasping for air. "There's no way I can catch her." She said to herself.

Smirking, Akira look over her shoulder, seeing Lucy had already stopped on her track. "Good." She whispered to herself. She looked in front of her and before she can avoid him she bump into him. He held her right wrist. "Gotcha." He said. "Let me go." She said as she try to snatch her arms, but to no avail he still keep a firm grip on her wrist.

"Let go, let go, let go of me!" Akira said as she tried to get away. "You need to wear that dress for our mission tomorrow." Laxus said. "Na- ah. Na-da. I don't want to." Akira said as she tried to punch Laxus. "Just wear it for tomorrow." Laxus said getting slightly angry by Akira childish behaviour. "No. I don't want to." Akira said. Laxus start to get piss off so he grabbed her other wrist making her looks at him. "Wear it!" Laxus shout at her. "No!" Akira said as she summoned a sword, flying toward Laxus, making him to let go off her. "When I said no, it means a no!" Akira looks at him with dark aura surrounded her.

'This is going to be hard. How to make her wear that dress for tomorrow night?' suddenly an idea pop up in his head. "How about we make a deal?" he ask her while he smirk. Her dark aura dispersed as she look at him and her sword disappear into thin air. "I'm listening." She said to him. "We duel, if I win you had to wear that dress but if I lose you can wear what you want to tomorrow night mission." Laxus said. "Sound fair enough." Akira said as she summoned a sword into both of her hands and Laxus summon lightning into his palm. They were just to attack each other when "STOP!" Mirajane shout and they both shudder to a halt.

"You guys can't fight in here!" Mirajane shout at both of them. "You guys can't remember what happen last time you guys fight?!" Lucy asked them. They both had never been at the best of term even though they had been gone into a lot of mission together. So far, they had destroyed a town, 20 buildings and almost destroy the guild the last time. "What happened?" Laxus and Akira asked at the same time. Lucy and Mirajane face palmed. "You two almost destroy this guild remember?" Mirajane asked. "Hn, I guess." They both spoke at the same time and they look toward each other with annoying face. "Stop copying me." they both said at the same time. "You're the one who is copying me," again, they both spoke at the same time. "Stop that!" they both said and point at each other. "Ah, you guys are getting along." Mirajane blurted out. "No, we doesn't," again at the same time and they both start a glaring competition.

Laxus was the first one to break the glaring competition and start a fight. "We are dead." Lucy said as she watched two of the equal strength battling.

* * *

**BSD, Akira and Laxus still arguing.**

**Lucy: Seriously -.-!**

**Wendy: They had been fighting for hours.**

**Erza: The first chapter had ended! Don't forget to review. Your review will make BSD and us happy and ideas are welcome!**

**Lucy: AGH! ERZA STEAL MY LINE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BSD: I'm really sorry to take a long time to update and I'm really sorry if this chapter is a crap. I'm having a writer's block. Laxus, please do the disclaimer.**

**Laxus: It was a good thing that BSD didn't own Fairy Tail or any of us. She only own her OC,**

**AKira: That's me!**

**LAxus: Hey, no cutting. If she own us it would be a disaster.**

**BSD: Hey! What does that mean!**

* * *

Akira was standing in front of a mirror inside a changing room in a mansion in a function. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror with a dress that was fitted on her body. "Again, how could I lose to that arrogant-bastard? Why did I get myself into this?" she asked herself. This is her first time wearing a dress and for a tomboy like her this was a disgrace.

Her dress was a black dress with dark blue belt around her waist and it reach her shoes. Her shoes were dark blue with a white small ribbon at the tip of each shoes and her hair was neatly comb and was braided at the left fringe.

"Kira! You're done?" Lucy suddenly barge into Akira's changing room with her dress on, startling Akira. "Don't just barge in!" Akira said as Lucy stare at Akira. "Aw, you look so pr-." Lucy was cut by Akira "Don't even say that word." She said as she glared at Lucy. "Fine, let's go. Freed and Laxus are waiting." Lucy said as she grab Akira hand and drag her to the ballroom.

They were actually hired by a rich person to get rid of three people that were suspected to kidnap his daughter. The payment was high that was why Lucy want this job really bad. since Natsu, Gray and Erza was on other mission, she drag Akira, Laxus and Freed into this job, and since it was a ball they need partner, that was why Akira was forced to wear a dress like a normal teenage girl not wearing a guy suit, pretending to be a boy.

"Ah! There they are!" Lucy exclaimed when she saw a certain blonde and green hair. Akira stopped on her track. Noticing this, Lucy stopped to and looked back at Akira. "Why did you stop?" she asked Akira. "I don't want to see them wearing in this stupid dress!" Akira exclaim. "Oh, come on. You look pr-." Lucy said but again stopped when Akira shot her an icy glare.

"Oh, come on. Let's go!" Lucy said as she grab Akira wrist and drag her again toward the guys. "There are you guys!" Freed said when he saw Lucy and Akira. "Who's that?" Laxus said when he eyed the girl beside Lucy. "It's me bastard!" Akira says as she stomped on Laxus's feet. "What was that for?!" Laxus ask as he eyed Akira. He had never seen her like this and she looks kind of different from usual, with the dress and the braided fringe. Usually, he always saw her like a boy, with the clothing, the way of speaking, manner and looks. He even had mistaken her for a boy when he first saw her. Tonight, she looks like a girl- well more feminine, just look but not attitude.

"Feeling like it." Akira said as she looks away. "What do you mean by that?!" Laxus shout but at the same time keeping his voice low. Freed and Lucy just sighed. "Come on, you two we are here for a mission." Freed said. "I know." Akira said. "So now, we need to look like a guest and at the same watch out for the wanted and keep our eyes on the princess safety." Lucy continues. "So now," Freed say as he look at Lucy and offer his hand to her "would you like to dance?" Freed asks. "Sure." Lucy smile as she took Freed's hand and they both walk toward the dancing floor leaving Akira and Laxus alone.

"So I guess, we should dance too." Laxus said as he shrugged. "Yes." Akira said as she looks her surrounding, looking out for their target. "Hey, are you listening to me?" Laxus said. "Yes I heard you." Akira said as she looks at him. He offered her his hand which she takes hesitantly. "It's a good thing I wear gloves." Akira said. "Yes as if, I want to hold your hands." Laxus said as they start dancing, but Akira always trip a little and this make Laxus amuse.

"So you can't dance?" Laxus ask as he looked at her but she keeps looking at the floor as if the floor was the most interesting thing. "I **don't **dance!" Akira said as she looks at Laxus who were just a few centimetres taller than her. "You **can'**t dance. Just admit it." Laxus said as he smirked. "I don-"Akira stopped when she saw something from the corner of her eyes, her beats faster and her eyes widen in horror. She stopped dancing. "I need to get some fresh air." She said as she let go of Laxus' hand and walk out of the dance floor and into an empty corridor.

* * *

**BSD: I'm really sorry if there is a wrong spelling or broken English since English is not my native language. **

**Lucy: But she tried to do her best for you guys. **

**BSD: That's right. But I'm really sorry to say that it will take a long time before i upload the third chapter because I'm doing a major re-editing. I found out that the third chapter and so on that i had write didn't turned out so good. **

**Akira: So she is re-editing to make it better for you guys. **

**Erza: We hope you will be patience for the next chapter. **

**BSD: Again, I'm really sorry if this chapter is really crappy. I'm ashamed of myself. *sulk in a corner***

**Laxus: Please review or she would be sulking all the time and not writing.**

**Akira: Please review. She likes reviews.**


End file.
